


Breath

by mawmawile



Series: RNG Vocaloid [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Demons, F/F, Fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: Xingchen gets a visit from an upset Miki.
Relationships: implied SF-A2 Miki/Stardust (Vocaloid)
Series: RNG Vocaloid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592458
Kudos: 3





	Breath

The sky just before sunrise was a murky, foggy one. A horizon of orange shivered in the far-off distance, the air where the forest met with flatland ripe with morning coolness. Xingchen loitered about flippantly, thinking much about nothing and other related matters.

A crunch of leaves came from behind her. She stood as still as stone, only her ears moving back to listen to the intruder better.

“Why are you still playing around in the mud, little fairy?” The voice grumbled and tsk-tsked.

Xingchen relaxed and turned to face the intruder. “Miki! What a pleasure to see you! It’s been too long.” She clapped her hands amicably and gave a toothy grin.

“Not long enough, if you ask me.” Miki looked sharp. Her vibrant red hair was combed straight and tidy, looking shiny enough to reflect the foggy day around her. She was dressed in human clothes neither too ornamented nor plain, her skin so pale she looked like a corpse.

Her appearance was a marked contrast to Xingchen’s own. Xingchen’s pale blue braids had long since come undone, hair sticking out around her in all directions. The white chiffon robe she wore was light and left not much to the imagination, lamely held in place with shiny golden pins and belts stolen from the humans. She was barefoot, the bottoms of her feet and the hems of her makeshift gown caked in old mud.

“If I may ask, what encouraged your visit today?” Xingchen leaned in close, staring right into Miki’s unblinking red eyes.

Miki stared right back. “You are a hassle, stardust. Why must I always come to clean up your messes?”

“That’s a question you have to ask yourself,” Xingchen said, pulling away.

“You’ve caused quite a havoc yet again, you brat.” Miki sighed in frustration, shaking her head. “What possibly could your motivation have been?”

“I cause about seven havocs a day, my fallen angel.” Xingchen mimicked Miki’s annoyed voice on the epithet. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

Miki narrowed her eyes. “ _I mean_ your latest debacle with Lord Kamui.” She watched Xingchen expectantly.

“Harumph! That old man?” Xingchen crossed her arms in mock exasperation. “Some demon you are, caring so much about the trifling lives of humans.”

“Demons don’t stir up trouble for the humans,” Miki said flatly. “They manage well on that aspect just fine on their own.”

“That’s one difference between you and me.” Xingchen looked quite wild now, her bright-as-gold yellow eyes wide. The air in the time just before sunrise was cool, a single breeze ambling through amidst the morning fog. “I don’t play by any rules.”

“Is that why you left the court then? Is that why you’re all alone now? Too much bureaucracy?” Miki said, her voice acid. “Now you’re just some brat playing with insects.”

Xingchen stared at her furiously. How desperately she wanted to throttle Miki for her disrespect, but she couldn’t give in to impulse. Miki would destroy her the moment she stepped forward with ill intention. No, she’d have to punish the demon later, make her pay without touching any part of her pretty little face.

“...You always get so worked up about humans,” Xingchen finally settled on, trying to sound cheery. “At court, even those bureaucrats—as you call them—under that old hag, even they would toy with the humans. Pray tell what the difference between us is?”

Miki was quiet for a moment.

Xingchen had known her for long enough to read her brooding silences. There were times when Miki was frustrated, mentally wondering if she should obliterate the fairy where she stood. Other times, Miki would stare at her with a steely gaze, emanating anger.

Miki was thinking about something. It was an introspective silence, Miki not quite looking at her, not quite looking away. Her mouth was flat, lips pressed tightly together. It was an emotion Xingchen had hardly seen.

There were sometimes moments, few and far between, but moments when Miki would momentarily drop her anger and frustration, looking at Xingchen with that rare soft gaze, innermost thoughts unsaid from her soft pink lips.

Those fleeting moments would undoubtedly be replaced with that same annoyed vitriol that Miki preferred to keep, but they were moments that Xingchen couldn’t forget.

Finally, after a pregnant period of silence, Miki spoke. “This town is important to me.” It was the only thing she had ever said about herself in the many years Xingchen had known her.

Xingchen revelled in the information, wondering what other secrets Miki had. “Tch. If that was really the case, you wouldn’t let humans pollute it.”

Miki’s introspection was long gone. “Brat, you don’t know anything about me.” She took a cautionary step towards Xingchen.

They were so close, now, breath intertwined with breath. Xingchen smirked. “Tell me about yourself then.”

“Why should I do such a thing with someone like you?” It was a whisper.

“We’ve already met so many times,” Xingchen responded. “Isn't it fair that I know something about this mysterious demon?”

Miki watched her from so close. Then as soon as the moment came, it left, Miki pulling away and stamping her foot in annoyance. “I still have to deal with your mess.”

“So as long as I keep making messes, you’ll keep coming along to clean them up?” Xingchen smiled, putting all of her sharp teeth on display.

“Brat.” Miki’s red hair shimmered in the daybreak. “This is my town. I want you to stop terrorizing it.”

“Aren’t you being dramatic, Miki?” Xingchen said, still grinning.

Miki huffed in annoyance. “Dramatic? You turned all of Lord Kamui’s court into rats! You’re insufferable!”

Xingchen simply giggled.


End file.
